Faith Newman Robinson
| years = 1992–2001, 2008–2011, 2013–2017 | first = January 4, 1992 | last = June 17, 2017 | family = Newman/Mitchell | alias = | born = | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Shawn Robinson (1993–1998, 2008–) Reggie Hathaway (2000–2007) | partner = | romances = | father = Tim Newman | mother = Ginny Newman | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Tiny Evans Oscar Shapiro | halfsisters = Addie Newman | sons = Devon Robinson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Mitch Evans | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Faith Eleanor Robinson Storylines 1992–2001 The 18 year old Faith shows up on the doorstep of Grayson Manor to inform Nicholas Grayson and Lorie Drake that their daughter and Faith's best friend Zoe has been arrested for underage drinking. Things get awkward when Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome interrupts and makes it clear that he is Zoe's father. Much to her mother's dismay, Faith decides to finish high school in Jericho City. Faith supports Zoe's when she blackmails her rapist Oscar Shapiro into leaving town. Meanwhile, Faith befriends teen mom Abi Winslow and her boyfriend Blaine Robinson, when she offers to babysit their daughter Janelle for them so they can have a date night. With Janelle asleep, Faith sits down to watch a movie only to be interrupted by Blaine's half-naked cousin Shawn. Shawn is immediately smitten with Faith because she doesn't flinch at the sight of his bulging muscles. Instead, she relies on her smarts to pick his brain. Shawn invites Faith to his graduation party and she thinks it's his way of asking her on a date. However, she finds him draped all over Molly Kiriakis instead. When Shawn ditches Molly to dance with Faith, Molly vows revenge. Faith aspires to be a teacher because she loves children. She volunteers as a tutor at the after school program at the local public school, while handling a full load of work at Saint Dominic's Academy. Valerie Grayson, the principal at Jericho City High introduces Candy to her troubled stepson, Terence and the teens hit it off in a strange way. Their differences in upbringings cause them to clash. Behind their constant bickering is an obvious attraction and they soon start dating. Candy convinces her best friend Sami Glover to commit to her one true love Elijah Jackson. But as much as she worries about Sami's relationship, her own with Terence is strained when he goes on the run after being accused of raping Molly Katsopolis. Candy knows the Terence is innocent, but in the court of public opinion he is already guilty. This was especially true for Candy's disapproving father, Detective Les Blaine. Candy and Terence plan to take their relationship to the next level she struggles being intimate. Growing up as a devout Christian, Candy always planned to wait until marriage. Terence proposes to Angie, and they elope in August 1993. After facing her father's wrath, Candy gets cold feet and is hesitant about staying in the marriage. Candy is even more uncertain when she discovers she is pregnant and is terrified to tell her father. She finally breaks down and tells her college professor Kelly Cooper. Kelly encourages Candy to tell Terence if she has any hopes of staying with him. But when Candy asks Terence about how he feels about children, Terence says he is won't be ready for children anytime soon. That is enough of a hint for Candy. She files for divorce and arranges to put the child up for adoption with Les's help. Candy gives birth in October 1993 but after holding her son, she begins to have second thoughts. She wants to come clean to Terence but discovers he is sleeping with another woman and decides to keep quiet. However, Sami tells Terence herself and he rushes to Candy's side and wants to raise the baby together. Unfortunately, Les has already gone through with the adoption. Candy and Terence get help from his brother Nicholas Grayson in searching for their son. Upon finding their baby, the duo kidnaps their son, known as Nico and go on the run to avoid police capture. Nick uncovers that the adoption is not legal and a judge grants custody to Terence and Candy as the child's biological parents. Together again, Terence and Candy remarry in a luxurious ceremony in December 1993 in front of their closest friends and family, including Les. In 1994, Les plants seeds of doubt in his daughter's head about Terence being too unstable to raise a family. At his sister Vicki's birthday party, Terence and Nick get into a brutal fight when he is led to believe that Terence raped his -- Kelly. Valerie and her ex-husband Terry Grayson confess that the men are actually father and son, not brothers. Though it is revealed that Kelly is lying, Les convinces Candy to keep her distance from him. Terence feels abandoned by Candy and Valerie convinces the pair to go to marriage counseling. After Terence and Nick reconcile, they christen Nico and name the boy after him. Soon after, Candy and Terence go on a romantic getaway with Eli and Sami which culminates in Sami's tragic death when she gets into a speed boating accident. In June 1998, Terence is shot in the line of duty and rushed to the hospital where he flat lines in Candy's arms. A distraught Candy confronts mobster Dennis Jerome with Terence's firearm in hand and threatens to shoot him until he claims to be her uncle. After digging through her father's old documents, Candy discovers her original birth certificate which reveals that Penelope Jerome is her biological mother, and Dennis's half sister. Les had divorced Penelope when he found out about her family's involvement in organized crime. Their brief reunion when Candy is age 10 results in her brother Donnie's birth. 2008–2011 2013– References External links